The Daughter Of A Greedy Man
by Fire-Crona-Kid332
Summary: Haruhi's cousin, Kasiaisu has come to Ouran High School. What will happen between her and Kaoru? (OCxKaoru, HaruhixHikaru)
1. Haruhi's Cousin

A person with short brown hair, large glasses, and a pair of baggy jeans with a black jacket that looked like it was eating the person up walked into Ouran High School. Haruhi looked over and saw the person walking, looking lost.

"Hay, you look lost, can I help you?"

"Umm…I'm looking for my cousin, Haruhi Fujioka."

"Well, you found me, but I have to go somewhere, do you mind if we can talk there?"

"Sure, but don't you recognize me?"

"You look like Kasiaisu, am I right?"

"Yea…ummm my mother is enrolling me here."

"What about your father, Kasiaisu?"

"He died a few months ago, so mother said that I could finally see you again."

The two walked into the music room.

"Hay, guys, this is my cousin Kasiaisu!"

Tamaki was there almost instantly. He looked at Kasiaisu and pulled off the glasses, revealing big blue eyes that looked like they were the sea. Tamaki looked at her with amusement in his eyes.

"Be nice to her, Tamaki-Senpai!"

Hikaru and Kaoru walked in, their arms inter locked. Kaoru looked at her and felt something in his stomach. He then remembered that he had eaten something that Hikaru had gotten from Haruhi. _Must have been something in the food, I've never eaten something that tasted like it. It reminded me of a cake in looks, but not in flavor. _

"…And the idiot staring off into space is my twin, Kaoru."

"HIKARU YOU MORON I am not an idiot, and save it for the customers."

Then Kyoya walked up to them. "Haruhi, you still owe the club 10,000,000 yen." 

"WHERE DID THAT MONEY I OWE COME FROM KYOYA-SENPAI?!"

"All the fancy tuna you ate at the last party, that stuff is expensive you know."

"Ugh, fine, but can we not say anything about that to my father?"

"Too late Haruhi, hay you're her cousin, maybe, if you don't mind, you could help her!"

"Maybe we should let her see everything? After all, she'll have to hide that fact that she is a girl, like I do."

"Fine, but we can at least have her go get some instant coffee."

"NO! We have enough! She can just help me with the chores!"

"Fine, fine, she will be on a trial basis though. Well, you can help her change Haruhi; we are going for a more English look today!"

"Ok, Tamaki-Senpai. Come here Kasiaisu we will get you some clothes hmmm let's see. A suit with ruffles on the chest and some nice slacks might do well. Let's see, the twins are wearing green, I am wearing light blue, Tamaki-Senpai is wearing red, Kyoya-Senpai is purple, Honey-Senpai is wearing yellow, and Mori-Senpai is wearing dark blue, so that leaves the black suit. Are you alright with that?"

"Yea, I like that."

The two girls dressed in the suits and took positions next to Tamaki. The doors opened and the boys with Kasiaisu and Haruhi stood next to them, holding a plate of sweets and a platter of tea. "Welcome ladies!"

Tamaki sat down with two ladies while Kasiaisu placed instant coffee in front of them. She heard him talking to them, calling them princesses, making them love him. Kasiaisu groaned inwardly at the thought of other girls falling for this. Kaoru and Hikaru were sitting next to each other. Kasiaisu watched as Hikaru hurt himself by grabbing the cup of instant coffee in front of him and spilling some on his hand. She watched as Kaoru nurtured his brother's hand. The girls who were with them all screamed and watched with an intense blush upon their cheeks along with an intense gaze watching the twins as they looked into their eyes.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Kasiaisu was honestly not expecting when Kyoya came out of nowhere it seemed.

"Ladies, why don't you fallow our newest member's suggestion and buy the new calendars that show each one of our members in the weather that is in the month and dressed appropriately for that season."

The girls screamed and threw money at him, the coins staking at his feet as he gave the girls a calendar of their member. Kasiaisu noticed that the ones of her cousin went out fast. She saw one girl rip it open and look at June and July. It showed someone, clearly not her cousin, standing in the ocean, their backs to the camera. The only thing that reminded Kasiaisu of her cousin was the short brown hair upon their head. Kasiaisu just nodded and placed some more of the energizing drink on the table the twin were sitting in front of.

"You're the newest member aren't you?" Kasiaisu turned around and saw a girl with long black hair that was wearing the school uniform. She had big green eyes and not a speck of make-up on her face.

"Yea…my cousin is Haruhi."

"Oh, he's kinda shy if you ask me!"

"Yea…sure he was always kinda apart from the group."

"So are you going to be starting here soon?"

"Yea my father died so now I'm finally able to see my cousin once more."

The girl pulled Kasiaisu down to a table. "Why?"

"My father, he never did like my cousin's father for his profession. When my aunt died, father cut all communication with Haruhi so I couldn't talk to my beloved uncle."

Tamaki looked on as Kasiaisu talked to the girl. Kasiaisu seemed like a natural, but needed her own way. She was wearing black, so perhaps she could be the 'bad boy' of the group. Or she could be the 'sob story', after all, she and Haruhi were separated. Kasiaisu then got up, shook hands with the ladies, gave a small bow and resumed her handing out of instant coffee.

"Kasiaisu, come here please."

"Of course Tamaki-Senpai, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering what those ladies wanted with you."

"Oh, they were wondering about me because I'm new here."

"I see, I see, so what did you tell them?"

"That I was starting school here and joining the host club if it was OK with the rest of the group, why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering what type you would be, after all, we all have our different types."

"OK, just asking, oh it seems you're out of coffee, would you like some more?"

"Yes please Kasiaisu, and thank you."

Kasiaisu filled up his cup and then walked to Honey and Mori, who were eating cake and talking to the girls with them. Kasiaisu filled all of the cups and gave a sweet smile.

Kaoru watched Kasiaisu give coffee to everyone and couldn't help but blush at her gaze that would occasionally pass by him. Why did he feel this way? He glanced at Hikaru, who was laughing with the girls about something. Kaoru just looked at Kasiaisu who was now coming over to give them some of the drink. He turned away and began to talk with his brother and the ladies. Kasiaisu came up and looked at Kaoru, with a smile on her face.

"Would you ladies like some coffee?"

"Yes please, who are you?"

"I'm the newest member, Kasiaisu."

She gave a small bow and shook hands with the girls, giving a smile that showed something that Kaoru couldn't place. He smiled at Kasiaisu and watched as all of the ladies left to go home.

"Kasiaisu, are you and Aunt Mizuokuzai OK with a place to stay?"

"Yea, but we want you and your dad to live with us. We have a large house with too much room for just us and our staff."

"I'll talk to my dad tonight then, well see you tomorrow! Oh, wait can I get your phone number?"

"Yea, here give me your cell and I'll let you put yours into my cell!"

"OK here we go and there, thanks Kasiaisu!"

"No problem Haruhi! Well, see you!"

Kasiaisu walked down to where the students parked their cars and pulled out keys to a dark blue truck and climbed in. Kaoru and Hikaru got into a black car and drove out. Kasiaisu's truck went the same road as their car, but parked at one house earlier than the twins. Kaoru got out and saw Kasiaisu walking into her house.

"Hay, Kasiaisu looks like we're neighbors!" Kasiaisu looked over and saw Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hi, I guess you're right!"

A large moving truck moved around the street and parked in front of Kasiaisu's house.

"Oh, Mom's antiques are here. Guess I'll have to go to my room."

"If you want to," Hikaru started. "You can come over to our house." Kaoru finished his brother's sentence.

"Yea, I guess that's good. Thanks, I don't want to be locked in my room."

"No problem!" Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed Kasiaisu's arms and pulled her into their house.


	2. The Home of a Greedy Man

Kaoru and Hikaru pulled Kasiaisu into their house, "Kasiaisu welcome to the Hitachiin house hold." Kaoru smiled at her and she smiled back. Kaoru was slightly blushing; he felt the slight warmth on his face. _Why am I acting like this? _He looked up at his twin, who was looking at Kasiaisu, not paying attention to his younger twin. Kasiaisu pulled out her ringing phone. "Oh, it's Haruhi I better answer. Who knows? Maybe it's Uncle Ranka; after all he hasn't seen me since I was just a little girl. Well, here we go." She answered the phone and pulled back when Ranka began to exclaim.

"UNCLE RANKA, IT'S ME KASIAISU!"

"Kasiaisu, oh darling it really IS you!"

Kasiaisu began to chitchat with her uncle and eventually asked the question the twins were motioning for her to ask, pointing at her house. "So, my mother wants you and Haruhi to move in with us, we live next to some of her friends."

"Really, well, we can talk to the landlady and make arrangements I guess."

"Sweet, I will be expecting you to call again, thank you Uncle Ranka!"

"No problem sweetie, anything for my sweet little niece Kasiaisu!"

Kasiaisu hung up and looked at the twins. "I guess Haruhi will be living with me soon, oh mother's antiques are done, and I better go home."

"Well, we invited you into our house," Kaoru began. "So perhaps you can let us into your house, after all we probably will be seeing more of one another." Hikaru finished his helpless brother's sentence. _I though love at first sight was a myth when both of them are in love, but I was wrong._

He then slipped his arm into Kasiaisu's while Kaoru did the same to her other arm. They walked outside and into Kasiaisu's house, and Kasiaisu walked up to her computer room, the twins fallowing her.

"Kasiaisu, is that you?"

"Yea, Mom, I brought some friends who live next door and are friends with Haruhi, speaking of her, Uncle Ranka said he'll talk to his landlady about living here."

"Dose your uncle knows your friends?"

Kasiaisu looked at the twins who nodded. "Yea, Mom, well, we're going to the computer room, see you at dinner!"

"Of course, sweetie, will your friends be staying over for dinner?"

Kasiaisu looked at the twins who shrugged.

"Uhh…I guess they can stay."

"Ok, I'll tell Gyūnikuchi"

"OK mom, well, dinner, bye!"

Kasiaisu walked up some stairs and down the right hallway. She walked into the second to last room, which revealed a laptop connected to a desktop, which was connected to another laptop. Kasiaisu quickly logged onto Team Fortress Two and began to shoot people. Hikaru and Kaoru looked over her shoulder as she killed people left and right. She quickly reloaded and continued her massacre.

"Hay, fireice332 save some of this scum for us, you are killing them to fast"

Kasiaisu then pressed a button. "Please, I'll stop when my family runs out of money!"

"Whoa, you're a chick! Who'd have guessed?"

Kasiaisu then pressed the button after whispering something to Kaoru and he snickered.

"Hay, at least she can kill some of this scum, dose it care her gender?"

"Hmm…well I guess you're right HAY I CAN KILL SOME OF THIS SCUM IF WEDIDN'T NEED A MEDIC!"

"Yea, sure let's have my twin say that, watcha say, Hikaru?"

"He couldn't kill anything even if it danced in front of his nose!"

The twins and Kasiaisu all laughed, Kasiaisu then replied. "Yea, like they said, you can't kill shit and I can!"

"You just shut up girl!"

"I think that is sexual harassment, we can have Kyoya get his family to arrest him if we wanted to."

"Yea, after all Kasiaisu here is now in our group of friends. And Honey-Senpai would kill anyone who would hurt his friends."

The other player kept quiet for the rest of the match. Needless to say, Kasiaisu won for her team by a longshot.

"Kasiaisu, my lady, dinner is ready." A butler with a head of thick black hair, who was wearing a black suit with white accents, walked into the room. "You and your friends shall go to the dining hall, if you would please. Lady Mizuokuzai is waiting for your arrival."

"Thank you, John, We will come down immediately."

The trio walked down the hall, the twins fallowing Kasiaisu to a small table.

"You must be Kasiaisu's friends. I didn't realize my dear nice and daughter was friends with a pair of twins."

"Yes, well we just met your daughter today."

"That's all good, and you are our neighbors?"

"Yes, the Hitachiin family. Our mother makes woman attire."

"How lovely, a pair of casino owners living next to the Hitachiin household! I believe I have a few of your mother's pieces in my closet."

"You make your money from casinos?"

"Yes, they are great in profit. Kasiaisu here has helped manager a few herself, isn't that right sweetheart?"

"Yes mother, dear."

The twins soon left and watched though the window as a horrid scene exploded in their friend's foyer. Mizuokuzai slapped Kasiaisu across the face and then started to make another slap to the face to hit her daughter when Kaoru ran in front of the hand, surprising the woman.

"K-Kaoru…" Kasiaisu then looked at her friend as he stood in between the mother and her daughter. He then grabbed Kasiaisu's arm and dragged her outside. Hikaru watched his twin and helped with Kasiaisu. They ran to the next house, and into the twins' home.

"Masters, what are you doing w-"

"Get us a phone, now." Hikaru then dialed Haruhi's number and she came right over saying something about "wishing that this didn't happen again."

Haruhi walked into the house when she was let in. She ran to her cousin, and held her tight. "Kasiaisu, how bad did your mother hurt you this time?"

"A slap to the face, she didn't pull out the knives this time, but she was going to before Kaoru came in and saved me."

The girl looked at Kaoru, thankfully. Hikaru looked at Kasiaisu. "How'd you know that it wasn't me?"

"Because, Kaoru's actions are more soft-hearted, and his smile is like he isn't quite with this world, always a step ahead or behind."

Kaoru looked at Kasiaisu and a slight blush found its way to his face. He was next to Kasiaisu on the couch, her head on his shoulder. She was asleep, her soft breaths barley stirring the steam of the hot chocolate Kaoru was drinking. Haruhi looked knowingly at them, a small giggle escaping her mouth. She watched her cousin, a girl who had lived through what some people might call hell, was asleep on someone's shoulder. She might call this love at its beginning stages. She watched at Kaoru was gentle enough not to stir the sleeping figure that was Kasiaisu. She decided that if she had to leave her cousin with anyone, it would be Kaoru and Hikaru. They would take good care of her cousin, and she was sure that her aunt would go to jail soon. Perhaps Kyoya would have his family's 100 men arrest her.

"Haruhi, you should go home."

"I trust you with my cousin; I just want you to know she has had one hell of a life. Her father and mother both abused or abuse her. You two are some of the only people I could trust with her, don't make me regret that. I love her; she's some of the only family that will even visit me and my father. I want you two to protect her, you got that?"

"Of course, Haruhi, we won't betray your trust. But it seems like it's going to rain tonight, are you sure about going home?" Hikaru was speaking truth. The large clouds that had gathered then began to pour out rain and lighting with thunder. Haruhi freezed at the sound of the thunder and Kasiaisu began to quiver when the rain hit the cement outside.

"Is she scared of the rain or something?"

"Y-Yea, she has been because it rained a lot where she used to live."

Kasiaisu then shot up with fear, and collapsed into Kaoru's chest. He held her close, hoping his friend wouldn't be too scared. Haruhi had ended up next to Hikaru, who was holding her a small blush on his face.

The rain poured throughout the night, Kasiaisu holding Kaoru and Haruhi holding Hikaru. At moments, the rain stopped and they each got a little bit of sleep, but then it began and the girls' screams of fear and terror echoed though the empty house. The twin's parents were out of town, luckily for the teens that were huddled up in the living room.

"Kasiaisu, it's alright, the rain can't get to you in here."

The girl looked up at Kaoru. She smiled and leaned her head upon his chest. She had a small blush on her face, Haruhi seeing it as the thunder roared through the night. She was holding onto Hikaru, who rubbed small circles in her back.

"Thank you, Hikaru."

"Why are you thanking me, Haruhi?"

"For helping me and my cousin, you didn't have to."

"Yes, but if I didn't, I would feel guilt clawing though me. I know your fear, and a good friend can't let someone go through their pain alone."


	3. Business

Kasiaisu woke up with her head on Kaoru's chest. She saw that he was sleeping with one of his arms off the couch and his other arm around her, holding her close. Her arms were wrapped around him, holding him. She then remembered the night before and how Kaoru had protected her from her mother. Kasiaisu tried to get up, but Kaoru's grip held her close, and pulled her so their faces were mere centimeters away. She sighed inwardly and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

Kaoru woke up to see Kasiaisu in the crook of his neck, sleeping. Her arms were around his shoulders, and his arms were around her smaller back. He blushed red, almost as red Tamaki was when the twins suggested Haruhi wearing a bunny costume. He looked over at his brother only to see that his twin had left him. Haruhi was also gone.

He sighed and shook Kasiaisu gently. "Kasiaisu, get up."

The girl then opened her eyes drowsily. She got up and stretched, he hands reaching the back of her ankles, so she was facing the surprised boy.

"What, have you never seen someone stretch?"

"Not like that, how is that possible?"

"Yoga classes are recommended."

"Ha, I guess that is a good recommendation."

Kasiaisu smiled and stood up to her full height, then stretched her arms and legs. Kaoru got up and waited for her to finish. She looked at him and watched as he grabbed her wrist, pulling her to a room where there were small sounds of morning chitchat.

"Good morning Hikaru, Haruhi, how are you this morning?" Kaoru sat down next to his brother, who was sitting across the table from Haruhi, who motioned her cousin to sit next to her.

"Well brother, I am good. The chefs are making French toast, I am here next to my brother, and our friends can join this feast with us. All is good."

"Lovely, how are you this morning, Haruhi?"

"I need some breakfast before I talk to both of you at the same time." She gave the twins a death glare, her face one of a person who was greatly annoyed.

"OK, we won't talk to you until you finish breakfast then, for our sakes." Hikaru then looked at Kasiaisu who had a very faint mark of a hand on her left cheek, where her mother had hit. "And how are you this morning, Kasiaisu?"

"Feeling better tha any other morning I have had in my life, honestly."

"Well, that's a plus, and here's the breakfast of the Hitachiin chefs." The plates were sat down in front of the eager teenagers. They each began to eat, Kasiaisu finishing her plate first.

"Well I better go back to my house and change…"

Kaoru looked at the girl, being the second to finish. "You shouldn't go alone."

"Yea, I guess you're right." She looked at her feet, which were bare and revealed large cuts on the top of each foot. She then felt a soft, warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Kaoru who gave a warm smile.

"I think it would be best if one of you guys went over there, her mother hates me, but she adores my father. That is the main reason we were invited to stay with her."

"Well, thanks for that, but who will go?"

"You can go, Kaoru, I need to call Tamaki and Kyoya."

"Ok, c'mon then Kasiaisu."

Kasiaisu and Kaoru walked out of the house and ran to her house. "Mother probably won't be up but you better stay outside my door."

"Ok, let's go, also you can probably take your laptops, right?"

"Yea I guess, I'll grab them after getting dressed, along with a few more I have in my room."

The two walked up the stairs and down the right hallway. Kasiaisu entered the last room in the hall while Kaoru stayed outside of the room. She came out about three minutes later with two laptop bags and walked into the computer room, grabbing the other two laptops. Kaoru helped her, holding two of the bags and walked out with her.

"Haruhi, what are you doing?"

The girl was in the mud, crying. Kasiaisu ran over to her and picked her up. Kasiaisu looked at Kaoru, who nodded in the direction of his car. The door of the twin's house flew open, revealing a worried Hikaru.

"Haruhi, there you are!" He ran over to her and sighed, a soft smile of his lips.

"Hikaru, what happened while we were gone?" Kaoru looked into his brother's face, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Well, I went to the restroom and I come out, Haruhi isn't in the living room, and the door is open, so here I am, after getting over the shock."

Kasiaisu walked over to her truck and pulled out a few towels. She placed them around her cousin, making sure she was warm. She then picked up her laptops from next to the mud and placed them in her truck. Kaoru placed the bags he had been holding in next to the ones Kasiaisu placed.

"Good thing it's Saturday, I couldn't take this on a Monday." Kaoru chuckled, looking at Kasiaisu, willing for her to laugh a little. She giggled slightly, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Kaoru, we should call Kyoya, he could help with the whole situation."

"Ok, Hikaru, how about we call Kyoya to see if he's up and arrange it from there?"

"Or, we can go over to Tamaki's and have him call Kyoya."

"Oh, Hikaru, that makes a plan, but whose car should we take?"

"I think Kasiaisu's would be good, one of us telling her where to go, the other one comforting Haruhi."

"So, how about it, Kasiaisu, should we take your truck?"

"Well, I guess it would be good for mother and that, so sure." She twirled her keys in her hand as Hikaru picked up Haruhi and sat next to her in the back of the truck, while Kasiaisu and Kaoru sat in the front.

"Ok, turn right here and then at the end of this street turn left, then we will go down to the end of that street and his house will be there."

"Ok, Kaoru."

"So, Kasiaisu how'd you get this truck?"

"Well, I own a casino and it makes a lot of profit, with a daycare center, lots of games, and every week a member gets a prize. You have to pay 100 yen each moth to be a member, and you have to visit twice a month."

"And what will happen if you don't visit?"

"Well, one of two things. You can be charged an additional 100 yen or be removed. You will be removed if you don't pay for six months."

"Well, that is well organized Kasiaisu, but what will happen other than the prize every week to the members?"

"They also get a special card that will have points for every time they come in. If you get 100 points, meaning you visited 100 times, you get a gift. Every time you reach another hundred, your gifts get larger and larger, such as for the first you get a free trip to Hollywood, or Las Vegas, to another extension of the casino. If you are at the Las Vegas extension, then you go to the Japan."

"So, you still get more money anyhow?"

"Yup, and every 50 times, you get a bonus, such as a car for our most visited, or for our least visited, you get free gas for a year or something."

"Wow…so how much money do you get overall?"

"Eh, in this extension 800000000 yen per month, in the Las Vegas, 1600000000 yen per month, it is really a good haul over all."

Kaoru looked at Kasiaisu, impressed with her business plan. This girl had made 2400000000 yen per month. She could buy his family, but she probably didn't save it all.

"So, what do you spend it on?"

"Eh, clothes, gas, and I are planning on buying another house or sending my mom to jail possibly to get that house, and pay for all of that, and get her casinos and fix them up. They barely make 600 yen per month combined, 100 yen per casino!"

"That isn't a lot."

"Yea, so that'll happen and then I won't have change for a few months, but I'll still be able to pay for everything else. I put needs, such as gas and electricity, before business extensions."

The truck pulled to a stop in front of a large, white house. Tamaki, who was in the front yard, looked over to see the twin's faces looking at him, behind them Kasiaisu and Haruhi. He walked up to the truck and saw Kasiaisu was in the driver's seat.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, because you are all goodie-goodie with Kyoya you could help Kasiaisu make a successful home for her, Ranka and Haruhi by getting Kasiaisu's mother in jail."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Call up Kyoya-Senpai," Hikaru began. "And ask him to come over to our house, where Kasiaisu and Haruhi slept last night."

"WHAT! HARUHI SLEPT IN THE SAME HOUSE AS YOU PERVY TWINS?!"

"Boss, it was raining with thunder and lightning, you should know she's scared of it. Besides, Kasiaisu is scared of rain and Haruhi is scared of thunder and lightning. I helped Kasiaisu and Hikaru helped Haruhi, it was just to keep them from freaking out."

"Kasiaisu, Haruhi, is he telling the truth?"

"Yes, now just call Kyoya-Senpai and get my mother arrested.

"Well, why?"

"SHE ABUSED KASIAISU FROM A VERY YOUNG AGE, SENPAI!"

Tamaki looked at Haruhi and blinked. "How'd you know that?"

"Because she hurt me too…"

Haruhi then cried a little and Hikaru put an arm around her, rubbing small circles in her back. "Wow boss, you made Haruhi cry. I never knew she was able to cry about something."

"Fine, fine I'll call Kyoya and get him to send his family's branch of the police to her house, where dose she live?"

"Next door to us, boss, on the right side."

"Ok, I'll call him."


	4. Talking Twins

Tamaki, Kasiaisu, Kaoru, Haruhi, and Hikaru each were on Kasiaisu's front lawn when Kyoya came up, followed by a troop of men. "Is this the house, Kasiaisu?"

"Yea, Kyoya-Senpai, my mother is in one of the front rooms."

"Thank you, Kasiaisu. Men, go and arrest her mother for child abuse."

The men ran into the house and came out momentarily, carrying a protesting Mizuokuzai. "WAIT, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"We will address that on your daughter's scars. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be and will be used against you in court…"

Kasiaisu sighed and walked into her once more peaceful house. She then felt something wet under her foot she looked down and saw a large pool of blood. She screamed and ran outside, only to run into Kaoru's chest. His arms wrapped around her as she looked up at him.

"What's the matter, Kasiaisu?"

"B-Blood on the floor and the blood got on my new slippers and the blood is everywhere." She then began to cry hysterically. Kaoru rubbed small circles in her back, motioning his brother to go in. Hikaru nodded and walked in, then walked out a few seconds later.

"There is blood everywhere…" He looked a Kasiaisu and sighed.

"Young Masters, would you like us to help your friend's maids clean?"

They looked over to see Kasiaisu's maids trying to clean it. "Sure, go ahead."

They nodded and ran off; picking up sponges and buckets to go help Kasiaisu's maids. Kasiaisu slowly stopped crying and just sighed. Kaoru looked at her as she pulled away from him and went to her truck. She got in and just sat in the driver's seat. Haruhi walked over and got in the passenger seat. The two talked and Kasiaisu then drove off. Kaoru looked at the maids and saw Hikaru helping. Kaoru went and helped.

"So, Kaoru, do you like Kasiaisu more than a friend?"

He looked up, a very red blush on his face. "H-Hikaru, I d-don't!"

"Oh sure, and Tamaki doesn't act like Haruhi's father, dude you have a crush on her, like love at first sight or something"

"That doesn't exist, Hikaru only people like you think that."

"Well, who else would hold someone when they're frightened out of their lives that close? Not just a friend, I can assure you that."

"So, if it's like that, then brother you have a crush on Haruhi, you said it yourself, who else would hold someone that close when they're frightened out of their lives?"

"Yea and I'm not afraid to admit it, but well, she is clearly not into me."

"How'd you know that if you don't ask her if she likes you?"

"Because she doesn't seem all that interested in me, I can clearly see that she probably likes someone else…"

"Like who, Tamaki-Senpai is just like Ranka, Kyoya-Senpai is always putting more money on her debt, Honey-Senpai is a brother to her, and Mori-Senpai is just her friend!"

"Yea, but-"

"Or are you, Hikaru Hitachiin, scared of one girl, the first person who we accepted into our world?"

"Wha- no, I just think that she doesn't like me romantically!"

"Well, maybe you should make her like you romantically, get closer to her!"

"How am I gonna do that with Tamaki-Senpai always getting in the way?"

"We have class with her and Kasiaisu, I can pair up with Kasiaisu and you can pair up with Haruhi! And most of the projects are groups, so you, Kasiaisu, Haruhi, and me! Plus, she is most likely going to move in with Kasiaisu and that will make her our neighbor, Kasiaisu is like the key to all of this!"

Kasiaisu then pulled up, Ranka in her passenger seat, Haruhi in the back, and some trucks in the bed of the truck.

"Hay, guys, thanks for cleaning that."

The twins looked down and saw that they had cleaned all the blood off of the floor, only some on their knees and hands. "Hehe, no problem Kasiaisu, it was easier than I thought!" Kaoru then walked up. "Hello Ranka, nice to see you again. How have you been?"

"Well, I have been great! And from what my sweet niece and daughter told me, we are neighbors and the others live around here, how splendid!"

"Yup, it sure is, and because Kasiaisu. Haruhi, Hikaru, and I are in the same class, we all will be able to work on projects together."

"Well, that is perfect"

The two talked as Kasiaisu, Haruhi, and Hikaru took out the trunks and placed then into two rooms. Haruhi walked out to see her father sharing a cup of tea with Hikaru. "Well, it seems my trunk is in my room, might as well go set up my room, I will see you soon, young man."

"Yes, see you later, Ranka."

"What was with that, you and my dad?"

"Oh, he just wanted to ask about you in school because Kyoya is late in his e-mail chat. I only told him about how you have been getting a lot of mA's and such."

"Oh…Kay why did you do that Kaoru, he already knows that."

"He wanted to make sure you weren't lying about your grades."

"Well, I can see that, well, are you staying over or going home?"

"Our parents are out of town, and it's fun here, so what can we do?"

"Well, we can use my laptops and kick ass on TF2!"

"Ok, sure, Haruhi, do you know how to play?"

"What the hell is F2?"

"A game, now do you?"

"No, I guess not."

"Ok, she'll have to go in the tutorial. How about we play it and scream at morons?"

"Sounds good to me, I really do like to scream at people."

"Ok, we can beat up some people."

Kasiaisu pulled out her laptops and a pair of headsets for everyone. She and the twins found a game and had Haruhi set up a steam account so she could get the game and begin the tutorial. At the end of a match, Kasiaisu's phone rang.

"Hello? Yes, this is Kasiaisu Fujioka. Ok, but I'll need an excuse from school, along with my cousin Haruhi Fujioka and our friends. We all go to Ouran Academy and are in class 1-A. Ok, I'll tell them. Thank you, bye."

"What was that about?"

"Oh, courts date for mother. You guys will be coming with me."

"Ok, I'm cool with that, we miss school for it."

"Yea, we do, that's AWESOME!" Hikaru smiled at Haruhi, who was sitting next to him. She then moved so she was leaning on his side, her head on his shoulder. He blushed slightly and continued on shooting people on his screen.

"Hay, Hitachiinbother1, are you from the designer's family?"

The voice was in Kaoru's headphones. He pressed a button. "Yea, same with Hitachiin6, he's my twin."

"Whoa, twins, you two in the same room while playing or something?"

"Yea, with Fireice332 and cherryblossem7 too, in their living room, after all we are their neighbors"

"So you are all rich people?"

"Yea, Fireice332 owns casinos and Cherryblossem7 is her cousin who is a freeloader."

Haruhi then pressed a button. "I am NOT a freeloader, she told my dad and he forced us to move in!"

"Well, go Ranka!"

Kaoru blocked a book that almost hit him in the head. Kasiaisu then sighed. "I'm so tired of sitting."

"Well, you can lay down, I guess, it is your house."

She pressed a button. "Hay, moving around, no one try to kill me or people will hunt you down."

She then arranged it so her laptop was in Kaoru's lap, facing her. He leaned back and placed his on his chest, playing with the screen about 8 centimeters in front of his face. Kasiaisu laid on her belly, her feet up in the air, her feet waving back and forth.

"Ok, back and I'm not dead, good." She then laughed and shot a person while using Heavy. Kaoru was killed, and they had about ten minutes left in the game. He moved his laptop and began to play with Kasiaisu's hair.

"Kaoru, what the hell are you doing to my hair?"

"Playing with it, I was killed."

She sighed and then was killed. She took her laptop off of his lap and turned so she was on her back. She closed her eyes and started to hum a sweet melody.


	5. School Project

Kaoru picked up the laptop and began to type an e-mail to Kasiaisu, who was sitting next to him. The teacher had asked them to e-mail a friend to ask to be partners. Kasiaisu had basically given him the laptop he usually used at her house and same with the others.

"Hay, want to be partners?"

She typed after he sent it, only four finger stokes and a click. "Sure"

He did a mental dance and then e-mailed his brother. "So did you ask Haruhi?"

"Yea, she said yes."

"Ok, cool I'm with Kasiaisu like we planned."

"Hehe yea you have a crush on her."

"No I don't"

The brothers then put away their laptops as the bell rang for lunch. Kasiaisu, Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru all walked to the cafeteria, and ordered a plate of food. They sat at a table that they used all the time. They then pulled out the laptops and began to play TF2 after they ate. A group of kids surrounded them, consisting of gamers and their regular customers.

"Ok guys, five minutes left; let's get heading back to class." They placed the laptops away and walked back to class. This time, there was no one in the halls so they easily reached their destination. Haruhi then sat in her seat, and pulled out a book. Kasiaisu sat down and put her feet on her desk, waiting for the bell. When the bell did ring, she put her feet down and pulled out her laptop. The board had written, "Talk though e-mail, teacher has an emergency." She typed swiftly and then clicked. Kaoru looked at his screen as it light up.

"Hay, I have an idea, Haruhi told me she has a crush on Hikaru, and I think Hikaru has a crush on her. Do you know anything about it?"

"Yea, he dose he told me when cleaning the blood from your floor, what's your idea?"

"Well, the project is to see how close two non-related people have to visit each other and make out something from their family. So if we drop hints that Hikaru likes Haruhi and Haruhi like Hikaru, then perhaps with Haruhi's smart mind, we can get that Hikaru likes her into her mind, and she'll start acting more…I don't know, lovable while around him."

"That might work, but we have to not be blunt, or Hikaru would kill us."

The two then talked about when they should go to the other's house while Hikaru and Haruhi were talking.

"So, Hikaru, do you think Kasiaisu is oblivious to Kaoru's feeling for her?"

"Yea, I think so, hay how do you know about that?"

"I think Kasiaisu is the only one who doesn't know about them."

"Hm, yea but does Kasiaisu have feelings for Kaoru is the real question."

"She does, she told me when we were driving to pick up my dad."

"Well, we should get them to see each other's feelings!"

"Well, how about when they are going into our houses, we give small hints?"

"How we could do that, I mean if we even say I'm pretty sure your cousin can kill us like Honey-Senpai."

"She might kill you, but not me. "

"I hate you, wait Kaoru says that they are going to go to the houses today and we should tomorrow, is that good w/ you?"

"Yea, that's good."

"Ok, it's all set, the bells gonna ring any second then we have the club until five."

"Yea, OK let's get packed up."

The group packed up and left class, walking to the music room. The doors opened to reveal the other club members getting ready.

"Kasiaisu, good, a lot of people wanted to see you today to talk to you. You have become somehow very popular." Kyoya was wearing the school uniform, his glasses reflecting the four's surprised expressions.

"How'd she do that?"

"The story that she has an abusive parent, the sob story of her and Haruhi's separation, her carefree-like spirit and down to earth attitude has become loveable to the girls that talked to her. They each wish to get to know her better, and wish to help her through tough times."

"Guys, it's almost time, get in places."

They gathered around the chair they kept at the front of the room, Kasiaisu somehow ending up in it. "Welcome ladies, we hope you had a good day today."

The group greeted their first appointments and sat across the chairs and sofas, laughing, talking, drinking instant coffee, and flattering each customer.

"Oh my, Kasiaisu, you sure have had a tough weekend, and it was so sweet of Kaoru and Hikaru to clean up the liquid, what could it have been?"

"That's what I have been thinking over today, but all thoughts vanish when I see sweet faces such as yours."

The girl she was talking to blushed and looked away, only to see the tins in the middle of a love scene, and looked back at Kasiaisu who was looking at her, a cup of coffee being held out to her. "Would you like some?"

"Ah, yes of course, thank you, that's just what I need." The girl grabbed the cup and drank it, a little spilling on her.

"Oh my, here let me help you." Kasiaisu pulled out a small handkerchief and whipped the stain away. The girl smiled and then felt the hand being tugged away. She looked up to see the twins dragging Kasiaisu away.

"What the hell?" Kasiaisu looked at the two and saw they were alone, in the back room.

"Hikaru, go get Haruhi and bring her here." The boy nodded and walked away. "OK, you are here because I wanted to get to talk to you about the whole 'Hikaru and Haruhi both have crushes on each other' plan."

"So…we are going to talk about it and when they come in?"

"We will talk about how we are going to get out of here ASAP." Kaoru held himself back from kissing Kasiaisu, not wanting to drive her off. Kasiaisu wanted to hug Kaoru, wishing her heart would stop thumping. She shook her head slightly and looked at Kaoru.

"Ok, so if we are going to be interviewed, we can give small things, and when we interview them, we can ask small things, such as how they see a neighbor that isn't us."

"Yea and we have to record it and then present it in class, so it will be able to be seen by them."

"Perfect!"

The door opened to reveal Haruhi and Hikaru walking next to each other. They walked in, Haruhi with a wondering expression on her face. "Why are we all here?"

"So we can get away and be able to do the project faster, and perhaps, if we are fast enough, Kasiaisu and Kaoru will be able to do their part in it."

"Well, I guess that's good, so how are we gonna get out?"

"There's a window."

"But we are on the third floor-"Haruhi was cut off by Kasiaisu jumping out of the window, onto the lower roofs. Kasiaisu then jumped onto the ground, looking up at her three classmates.

"Well, c'mon then!" Kaoru jumped out, landing on the ground in a mud puddle, not getting hurt. Hikaru jumped after his brother, right next to him.

"I-I'm not doing this!"

Hikaru then went over and held out his hands. "C'mon, if you're scared, I'll catch you."

Haruhi looked down at him, and closed her eyes. She jumped off and Hikaru caught her right as her feet almost touched the ground. She had her eyes closed and her hands tightly gasped on Hikaru's arms when he caught her. He slowly let her feet touch the ground, making sure she was OK.

"See, that wasn't all that hard, now was it?

"Yes, it was. Tamaki-Senpai was walking in. I think I heard him calling out my name. He must think I'm crazy."

The group then looked up at the window to see Tamaki looking out at them. Hikaru put his arm on Haruhi's shoulder and looked at Tamaki.

"Hay, Senpai, don't call us, we will just make sure Haruhi won't be able to talk to you."

Tamaki fell out of the window, landing face first onto Kasiaisu. Kaoru got up, and threw Tamaki off of Kasiaisu, gently pulling her up.

"You ok, Kasiaisu?"

"Yea, but I'm not sure of Tamaki-Senpai." Her face was slightly red, only noticed by Haruhi and Hikaru. They looked at each other and then walked over to Hikaru's car.

"Hay, what about me, aren't we riding home together Hikaru?"

"Sorry, but you have to ride with Kasiaisu, you are dirtier and I don't want that in my car, Kasiaisu has towels, go with her."

"I really do hate you sometimes Hikaru."

Kaoru looked over at Kasiaisu, who just smiled and got into her truck. He climbed in after her, slowly. He smiled at they drove to their houses.


	6. The Interviews Somehow led to This

They were in Kasiaisu's front yard, but if you looked at the twins from an angle, you could see their house. Hikaru was interviewing Kasiaisu while Kaoru interviewed Haruhi.

"Could you please say your name?"

"Kasiaisu Fujioka."

"And what is your relationship with Haruhi?"

"He is my cousin."

"Where do you go to school?"

"I attended at Ouran Academy, in class 1-A."

"Where do you get your profits?"

"I personally run three casinos, with a member plan that if you don't play at a casino, you have to pay a fee."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, I have one brother, who works at my Casino in Las Vegas."

"Do you have any plans for the future?"

"I am planning to take over my mother's casinos when she is put in jail, if she is found guilty of a crime. But other than that, I plan to expand my casinos."

Unknown to Kasiaisu, Hikaru turned off the camera.

"So, are you going to college?"

"Yes, I plan to be able to run my casinos without the help of my brother."

"Who would you say to be your most trusted friend outside of your family?"

"Well, I guess it'll have to be Kaoru."

Kaoru overheard that and blushed slightly.

"So, Haruhi, what are your plans for after you get out of Ouran Academy?"

"I plan on going to college and major in law."

"And, as a last question, who is your most trusted friend outside of your family?"

"Well, there is a lot, but I would have to be Hikaru, I guess."

Hikaru blushed slightly, and then gave Kasiaisu the camera to record her interview of him.

She pressed the button and began to interview him.

"OK, so what's ya name, even though most people in the class know it but still."

"Hikaru Hitachiin."

"And your location of education would be?"

"I attended Ouran Academy, class 1-A."

"Your relationship with Kaoru would be?"

"He is my twin brother"

"Do you have any other siblings?"

"Yes, I have a little ungrateful sister."

"How is the money made in your family?"

"My mother is a fashion designer and my father runs a computer software company."

"What are your plans for the future?"

"I guess I will either continue with the Computer software or perhaps help my mom design clothes."

Kasiaisu smiled and made a note to remove the next few questions.

"So, whom do you consider as someone you could trust completely outside of your family?"

"Well…I guess that would be Haruhi."

"And as a final question, you are in the host club, so if you had to choose someone to pair up with that wasn't Kaoru, who'd it be?"

"Well…um…would we still have to do the whole 'homosexual tendencies?'?"

"No, not if you don't want to."

"Well, in that case Haruhi."

Haruhi heard his answers and looked at Kaoru. "Last question; are you and Kasiaisu planning something?"

"Maybe so, maybe no, you'll have to find out yourself."

Hikaru then walked over and pushed his brother slightly. "Stop harassing my partner and got interview Kasiaisu."

"OK, just let me grab my notes."

Kaoru walked over to Kasiaisu, who was looking at the sky. Kaoru stood next to her and leaned over so he was looking at her. "You ready?"

"Yea, let's get started."

He sat down in front of her, slightly closer than Hikaru had. He took the camera and placed it so it was on her face. _Her flawless face…wait, stop that thinking, we have to get this project done. _"So, how is life in your house?"

"Well, it is nice. I play video games with my cousin and friend; I have enough room for me and my small family, and a room for other family if they care to visit, and with a TV in each room and everything I could possibly need."

"Would you have a theme song for yourself?"

"Yea and I guess it's 'Who Made You King of Anything,' by Sara Bareilles."

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"Well, I like to draw and play video games."

Kaoru turned off the Camera and handed it to Kasiaisu. "Well, how about we do my interview inside; I'm getting tired of the sun on my back."

"Sure, I was kinda getting annoyed by it too."

They got up and walked into Kasiaisu's house. They set up in the living room, Kasiaisu sitting on the couch, Kaoru next to her. She placed the camera on his face, next to the couch. She sat down and hit record. "OK so how's life in your house?"

"Well, it is wild. My twin and I make trouble; our little sister, whom was just born, makes ruckus and won't accept anything that me or Hikaru give her, but that's my life."

"Do you think you have a theme song?"

"I think mine is something like 'Dental Care' or 'Rugs from Me to You', both by Owl City."

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"I really like to play video games and acutely help my father make some games."

"Ok, and done!" Kasiaisu turned off the camera and looked at Kaoru, who was staring at her with something in his eyes.

"Kaoru, what's the matter?" when her friend continued looking at her, she shook her hand in front of his face. "Kaoru, this isn't funny." She then felt herself being pushed into Kaoru, almost kissing him.

"Bwahahaha that was almost perfect!"

Kasiaisu looked at Hikaru, her cheeks painted red. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU PUSH ME INTO YOUR BROTHER?!"

"Because your guys reactions!"

"And what did you mean by 'almost perfect'?"

"Oh, that's nothing, just something that could have gone…smoother. Also, have you noticed that Kaoru's arm has been wrapped around you?"

Kasiaisu looked down and saw Kaoru's arm wrapped securely wrapped around her waist, not allowing her to move. She looked at Kaoru's face, and saw that he was looking at her with a small smile on his face. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks, her heart pounding in her chest. _What the hell am I feeling?_ Hikaru then hit Kasiaisu's back, pushing her up so she and Kaoru were touching noses. She felt her blush deepen, and swore to herself that she would kill Hikaru. Kaoru then looked into her eyes, behind them something that she couldn't place.

"Hay, Hikaru, is it time for the tour around the house?" She stopped in her tracks as she saw Kasiaisu and Kaoru. She then grabbed Hikaru and dragged her with him. Kasiaisu looked at Kaoru and saw that he was now very red, as if he realized what he had done. Kasiaisu heard Haruhi yelling about "In Kaoru's and Kasiaisu's own time!"

She didn't hear the rest of their conversation because someone knocked loudly at the door. A butler opened the door and the person walked in. It was a man, about 1.87 meters tall, strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes. "M-Mizunetsu, what are you doing here?"

The man stopped and stared at Kasiaisu and Kaoru, rage burning in his eyes. "Kasiaisu, tell me why I shouldn't kill this person right now!"

"Because he's my friend, Haruhi's too!"

"Is Haruhi here to prove this?"

"Yes, I am Mizunetsu, how'd you do?"

"Haruhi…" He looked over to her and smiled until he saw Hikaru. "There's two of them!"

"They have names, ya know. This is Hikaru, and the one with your sister on the couch is Kaoru, I can easily tell them apart."

"Haruhi, what is that one holding my sister?"

"Oh, well this idiot pushed her onto him and he wrapped his arm around her to stop her from falling, simple really."

"Ah, yes, well why hasn't he let her go?"

"Ask him yourself, but good luck. He has been surprised by her suddenly so close to him."

"Well someone who gets so messed up he can't talk is only- wait WHAT?"

"Don't say it; we want him to in his own time."

"But that's my only sister!"

"Yes, and you need to calm down, take a few breaths, have a cup of tea, explain why you're here."

"Fine, I'll have a cup of tea, but he needs to get his hands off of her before I explain anything." He then walked away to the dining room, with Hikaru and Haruhi following him.

Kaoru looked at Kasiaisu, sighing inwardly. He had grabbed Kasiaisu to stop her from falling, yes, but Hikaru had to push her upwards? Why didn't he have a normal brother, one that could just stay as if he didn't know his crush? He then looked at Kasiaisu and saw her blush. How had he not noticed her face was red? He bet his face made a tomato pink. He was stuck between helping her up and cuddling with her.

He was even more surprised by what she did than what he was thinking. Before anything could happen, she got up and ran off to her room. Kaoru looked up at her and touched his lips. She had kissed him.

Kasiaisu ran into her room and closed the door, leaning against it and falling down. She heard something outside, but locked her door and pulled out her IPod. She put in her headphones and lay on her bed. She then heard Kaoru's voice outside of her door in the pause between two songs.

"Kasiaisu, I know you are probably not listening but, I have to say this." Kasiaisu stopped her music and listened. "Kasiaisu, I think I'm in love with you."


	7. Hands

Kasiaisu sat on her bed frozen. Did she hear Kaoru correctly? She heard him shuffling away, and before she knew what she was doing, she ran out the door and hugged him from behind. He stopped in his tracks and looked over at Kasiaisu, who was blushing so much that he was scared little wisps of smoke would come off of it. "Kasiaisu, what are you doing?"

She mumbled something and looked at her feet.

"Sorry, what did you say? I didn't catch it."

She mumbled a little louder, but Kaoru still couldn't hear it. "Umm…You'll have to speak louder than that."

She then yelled, right before running into her room, "I think I'm in love with you too!"

She closed the door and leaned against it. She then heard something, or rather someone, falling down in front of her door. "Kasiaisu…" The girl barley heard Kaoru talking, "Kasiaisu, did you really mean that?"

Kasiaisu said very quietly, almost a whisper, "Yes, I did mean that." It was then when the rain started. She tucked herself into a ball under her bed. She heard her door open and saw feet walking around her room. She then saw Kaoru's face as it looked under her bed. He pulled her out and put her on her bed. Kasiaisu pulled him down and nuzzled into his chest.

"Kasiaisu, it's alright big brother Mizunetsu is here!" He then stopped and looked at Kaoru and Kasiaisu on her bed. His face was filled with anger and hatred. "What are you doing here?"

"Comforting her, ask her, I found her placed her on the bed and she pulled me down."

Mizunetsu then stomped off and Kaoru petted Kasiaisu's head, calming her. She hid into his shirt, crying. He didn't mind his shirt was being stained with tears. Soon, the storm ceased, allowing Kasiaisu to look from where she was hiding, in his shirt. She realized what she had done in panic and blushed. Her blush got deeper as she remembered what she had said. I think I'm in love with you too! "Thanks Kaoru…"

"No problem, you shouldn't have to face your fear alone. After all, I wouldn't be a good person if I left you though that."

"Hehe, yea, I guess if you didn't that would be an asshole move."

"Yup, and I'm anything but an asshole."

"Oh really, I think the people you kill in TF2 would disagree!"

"They don't count, because they don't know the real me." He looked at Kasiaisu, who was now somehow on top of her book case. He then remembered what had happened before the storm. "Kasiaisu…" Kaoru then stopped for a second think. "Kasiaisu, did you really mean that?" He could barely hear a reply, but it was still there

"Yes, I did mean that." It was then he heard the rain and her running away from her door.

Kaoru sighed and looked at Kasiaisu, who was on her back, lying down on the bookcase. Her legs were dangling off, her head turned in his direction. "Hay, Kasiaisu, I wanted to ask did you really mean what you said before the storm, like right before?"

She blushed and muttered, almost too quietly, "Yea…"

Then there was a loud BANG as Haruhi slammed the door and leaned against it. She had a large, still bleeding, cut on her face. "Kaoru, your brother is violent."

"What did he do this time?"

"Well, I had dropped glass, so he helped me pick it up, and I somehow ended up with a cut on my face and he examined it to see if it needed a bandage and Mizunetsu came in, and I take it all he saw was Hikaru's face right in front of mine, and yelled at Hikaru, who yelled back and now they're chasing each other around the house."

"That sounds like Hikaru, for sure."

"Hay, guys, they are outside now." Kasiaisu pulled back the curtain to reveal Hikaru and Mizunetsu chasing each other. Kaoru opened the window and looked down at his brother.

"Hay, Hikaru, guess who's up here! Bet you can't!"

Hikaru turned and stuck out his foot, tripping Mizunetsu, who landed face first into a pile of mud. "OK, Haruhi, that's whose up there!"

"Hehe wrong, Kasiaisu is here to idiot!"

"IMMA KILL YOU!"

"Haruhi, go outside and guard the door, he won't hurt you, please."

"Fine, but be careful and lock the door."

"Ok, I'll do that, Kaoru; make sure you close the window."

"Ok" Kaoru locked the window and turned to find Kasiaisu about to fall off. She screamed as she fell, but Kaoru grabbed her and stopped her from hurting herself.

"You Okay?"

"Y-Yea, thanks." She blushed as he placed her down, gently. She locked the door and then fell down as it hit her. She was in this room with someone who she had confessed to, well sorta. She looked at him. He was looking at her, concern in his eyes, his perfect hazel eyes.

"Kasiaisu, are you alright?"

"Y-Yea, I'm just tired I guess."

"Well, it HAS been a busy day. I guess it's alright to be somewhat tired."

"Yea" Kasiaisu yawned and looked at Kaoru groggily. "I think it's catching up to me now."

"Yea, I bet, the adrenalin is out of your system. The only thing that is topping me from sleeping is the fact that Hikaru is planning on murder." Kaoru looked at Kasiaisu. He sat next to her, looking across her room to her bookcase. She rested her head on his shoulder and fell into a light doze. She had her arm between Kaoru's arm and body. Her hand rested right next to Kaoru's, their fingertips touching. Kasiaisu unconsciously moved her hand and now Kaoru's palm was on Kasiaisu's. Kaoru blushed and felt his heart racing. He then realized that she was slowly waking up. He looked at something other than her. He ended up looking at her bookcase and reading the book titles. He felt her shuffle and heard her gasp slightly. He then felt her hand pulling away. He didn't know how, but somehow, he had grabbed it and managed to get their fingers intertwined. She blushed deeply and leaned on him, cautiously. She placed her head on his shoulder, and looked up at him. He looked at her, a small smile on his lips. Kasiaisu began to lean in along with Kaoru. They were about three centimeters away when there was a BANG from the other side of the door. They both jumped away, still holding hands. Kasiaisu then pulled Kaoru over to her computer and began to play some loud music. They then sat down in a large beanbag that had been in the corner of the room. She placed her head on his shoulder and he placed his head on hers. They stayed like that until they heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Kasiaisu looked at the door and willed for it to not be someone that they had to open it for.

"It's Ranka; can you unlock the door and explain why my sweet little girl somehow was able to beat up Hikaru?"

"We just asked her not to let Hikaru kill Kaoru. We don't know how she was able to do it, but we suspect that she is very strong, Uncle Ranka."

"Ok, thanks, will you be coming down for dinner?"

"No have someone send some."

"I'm guessing Kaoru's in there with you?"

"Yeah, he is; send some for him too."

"Ok, I'll tell someone."

The two returned to a comfortable silence, the music being the only sound they could hear, other than each other's breath. Kaoru looked at Kasiaisu's face, which was in a relaxed expression. There was then a knock at the window. They looked over and say Hikaru, looking at them with a knowing glint in his eyes that was easily replaced with fear. Kaoru pulled up Kasiaisu and they walked over to him.

"Well, brother, what can we do for you?"

"Just let me in, I'll explain in a second."

Hikaru climbed in and lay on the ground, panting heavily.

"Brother, why did you need to come in via WINDOW?"

"Oh, well I was being chased. Now my question why are you two holding hands with each other?"

Kaoru looked at his brother then at his hand, which was still intertwined with Kasiaisu's. "Huh, forgot about that. Well, I don't know. It just happened I guess."

"U-huh OK, well if Mizunetsu just randomly pops in, you are dead."

"Who's dead if I pop in?" Mizunetsu threw himself into his sister's room, via window.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ENTERING THOUGH DOORS?" Kasiaisu looked at the two who had come in via window. She sighed and sat down into the beanbag, pulling Kaoru with her. Mizunetsu looked at his sister's hand and became filled with rage as he saw Kaoru holding it.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ONLY HOLDING MY HAND?"

"I DON'T KNOW, THE SAME PLACE AS WHERE COMING IN THE 'NORMAL WAY' WENT"

Mizunetsu ran over and was about to bitch-slap Kaoru when Kasiaisu put her face where he was going to hit. "Kasiaisu, move, I need to BITCH SLAP THIS PUNK!"

"No, you don't. Now go back to where ever the hell you came from before I throw you out of this house completely."

"Oh, why are you defending a PUNK ASS BITCH from you brother?"

"Because he defended me from mom, how do you think she isn't here?"

Mizunetsu back away and fell out the window. Hikaru looked over at a fuming Kasiaisu and slowly backed away, his back to the door. "I'm getting out of here, see you later." Hikaru then ran out of the room, leaving the door open. A butler walked in, with two plates of food.

"Thanks Walter, we don't need anything else, get out."

The butler walked out after placing the food on the floor next to them. Kaoru grabbed a plate and handed it to her. He grabbed the other plate and began to eat. Soon, they were finished and Kasiaisu's head was in Kaoru's lap. With his free hand, he began to play with her short hair. She dozed off while Kaoru looked at her. He was grateful for her stopping her brother from hitting him, and replayed the day in his mind. She said she might be in love with me…and then we almost kissed… He looked down at her and smiled as he saw her very peaceful, calm face. He very gently kissed her forehead and picked her up. He placed her on the bed, and removed his hand from her's, and began to walk out.

"Kaoru…don't go."

He turned and saw Kasiaisu's eyes were open, looking at him. He went over to her and saw that the sun had set from the sky though the window. He looked at Kasiaisu, and sat down next to her. She maneuvered so she was sitting next to him and they were holding hands. She pulled him to the window and got out, letting go of his hand.

"C'mon."

He sighed and pulled himself out, onto the roof. He sat next to Kasiaisu, who was lying on her back. He looked up and sighed. Kasiaisu then grabbed his hand and pulled him down so he was lying with his head right next to Kasiaisu's. He then saw a shooting star. "Hay look at that." He pointed to it

"Make a wish"

"No thanks, I feel as if I have everything I need."

"How can you feel like that?"

"How can I not? I have everything I need."

"Are you sure about that, Kaoru?" Kasiaisu got slightly closer to him.

"Hmm…yea I'm pretty sure."

"You don't have one thing missing?" She moved closer to him.

"Well maybe one thing, but I am pretty sure I'll get it soon." He realized she was getting closer and closer with every sentence she said.

"And that would be?" She was almost on top of him.

Kaoru took a deep breath and got closer to her as he spoke. "You"

He then pressed his lips on her's, making them both blush and close their eyes.


	8. Hikaru and Haruhi

Kaoru woke up with the sun warming his face. He felt something move in his arms, something light and delicate, but down to earth (Or the roof, rather) and strong. He opened his eyes to see he was on a roof, with Kasiaisu in his arms. She was holding onto him tightly, not letting him go. Kaoru then membered the night before and in an instant, he was within his memories. _Kaoru broke apart the kiss and looked at Kasiaisu, he face glowing with the light of the moon. "I love you, Kasiaisu."_

"_I love you too, Kaoru."_

_They then looked up as several meteorites danced across the sky, their bodies leaving a trail of what looked like shimmering eyes in the dark blue night sky. The stars seemed to glow as the two looked up and cuddled on the roof. Kaoru kissed the top of her head and smelled her hair that smelled of strawberries and apples. A secret agreement between them was there. They were each other's, and no one could tell the couple otherwise. They loved each other with a burning passion that was finally released, the flame of their love swallowing them whole._

Kasiaisu woke up and felt the sun on her face. She opened her eyes and saw Kaoru, who was looking at her with a small smile on his face. Kasiaisu could finally place the look in his eyes when he looked at her. It was love.

"Kasiaisu are you in here? Oh her window is open I'll just check the roof." Haruhi looked out of Kasiaisu's window and saw her cousin in the arms of Kaoru. They both blushed slightly, but it was hard to tell with the sun on their face. "What the hell is with people and sleeping on roofs?"

"Well, we were sorta just um….sleeping up here last night." Kasiaisu seemed very embarrassed to be found on a roof with Kaoru.

"Yea, I gathered that, but why?"

"The meteor shower last night, we were looking at that and fell asleep!" Kaoru just nodded slightly so he wouldn't hit Kasiaisu's head.

"And how did Kasiaisu end up in your arms Kaoru?"

"She was cold, so I kept her warm."

"OK, fine."

"Hay, Haruhi I have a question for you."

"What is it Kasiaisu?"

"What did you mean when you said, and I quote, 'What the hell is with people and sleeping on roofs?'?"

"Well, um I just err oh I have to go film Hikaru's house gotta go, bye!"

Hikaru then appeared on the other side of the roof, unknown to the two who were looking at each other. "What she meant is I forced her up here and she fell asleep."

Kaoru looked over his shoulder and Kasiaisu jumped, and slipped out of Kaoru's grip. She began to slide down the roof, not being able to catch something to stop herself. "Kaoru help me!"

Kaoru turned at saw her sliding fast. He jumped up and jumped to where she was about to fall. Her momentum pushed the two off the roof, on to the close approaching earth. Kaoru wrapped his arms around Kasiaisu and turned so his back would hit the ground. When he felt the impact, it was softer than he expected. He looked and saw he had landed in a bush, the leaves very thick and not allowing the sharp branches to impale him. Kasiaisu jumped off of him, and helped him to his feet. She held onto his hand as they walked in the house, only to be greeted with a camera in their faces. They released hands and looked at the camera in their faces.

"What are you doing in the backyard?"

"We were on the roof, Kasiaisu ended up falling down, I jumped after him" Kaoru received a nod from Hikaru and Haruhi, "And here we are. I'm going home perhaps I could go swim…"

Kaoru walked into his house and walked to the backyard, taking off his clothes on the way. He got into his swimming trunks that were next to the pool. He got into the water and heard a scream. He saw Haruhi falling off of the wall that separated their yards. If he didn't think fast, she would fall into the pool. Before he could respond, there was a large splash and Haruhi swam to the surface. Kaoru looked up and saw the camera she was holding and a snickering Hikaru. He swan to Haruhi and helped her out of the pool. He got her a large towel and she wrapped it around herself.

"Thanks Kaoru."

"No problem. "

Hikaru jumped down and hugged Haruhi from the side. He held the camera, which was now off.

"Hikaru, you're going to get your shirt wet!" Hikaru rolled his eyes and took it off, revealing his six-pack.

"Better?" Haruhi looked at him, a blush on her cheeks.

"Yup, better for sure, don't want to wet your shirt." Her voice was up a few octaves, her blush being able to put a cherry to shame. She felt her blush rise as Hikaru picked her up, pulling her close to his chest. Hikaru was slightly pink, but it was nothing compared to the redness that was Haruhi's face. Hikaru carried her into his house and walked across the yards to her house. It was then Tamaki had to walk by.

"YOU EVIL TWIN DOPPELGANGER DEVIL LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER!"

Hikaru shrugged his shoulders and walked into Haruhi's house. Tamaki yelled after them. Hikaru was getting annoyed with it. "Haruhi, I'm only doing this to make Tamaki-Senpai to shut up. You OK with getting him to be quiet?"

"I-I guess."

Hikaru then kissed Haruhi, successfully shutting up Tamaki. Haruhi kissed back, making Hikaru blink, but he continued to kiss her as it became more of something that the two would do even if Tamaki were to not be there. Meanwhile, an evil smirk found a way to Kasiaisu's lips as she watched with Kaoru's arm wrapped around her. "Did you plan this, sweetie?"

"Yea and what's with the sweetie?"

"Oh nothing" Kaoru then nibbled on her ear as they watched the love form beneath them. She squirmed away and giggled.

Hikaru was out of breath when he and Haruhi pulled away to take a few deep breaths. He heard a squeal above hem and saw Kaoru nibbling on a protesting Kasiaisu's ear, both of them on the balcony above them, sitting in some chairs with a table of food spread out in front of them. Tamaki looked up at them also. "WHAT THE HELL? YOU TWINS NEED TO STOP TAKING AWAY ALL OF MY DAUGHTERS!"

"First off," Haruhi started. "We are not your daughters."

"Second off," Kasiaisu started and felt as if she was intimidating her love and Hikaru. "We can kiss whomever we want, such as so." She then leaned in and kissed Kaoru and they began to make out. Haruhi finally understood why they were on the roof; they had been confessing their loves for each other.

"So Haruhi, wanna prove Tamaki wrong?" Haruhi looked up at Hikaru, who was still holding her to his chest. "And just so you know, if you say no, I'm going to kiss you anyways."

"Wha-"She was cut off as a pair of lips slammed into hers, and she craved them. She wrapped her arms around Hikaru's neck and moved so her legs were around his middle. He wrapped his arms around her middle, holding her close. They herd something fall down, put ignored it.

Kasiaisu was sitting on Kaoru's lap, looking over the balcony for her cousin. She saw her still kissing Hikaru. She sat back up, and felt Kaoru's arms snake around her waist. Tamaki, who had somehow ended up in the chair she had abandoned to sit in her boyfriend's lap, sighed and looked at Tamaki.

"He is SO not right for her-"His sentence was cut off as Kasiaisu shoved a granola bar in his mouth, making him shut up. She then leaned onto Kaoru and looked across the sunset. She nuzzled the back of her head into his neck, and he happily put his head on hers.

_Kaoru has Kasiaisu, Hikaru has Haruhi, Mori-Senpai has that girl from the hall, Kyoya has the girl his father put him with and Honey-Senpai has Reiko. Am I the only host with no princess to call my own?_ Tamaki sighed and looked at the sunset. He hated it. He hated everything that reminded him of his mother, who was in the city of love. The only reason he made the Host Club was to help him remember his childhood, in the city of love. It just made him want to barf now. Sure, he loved the family that came from it, but he hated the whole ordeal now. He had no new idea for his flirting, and soon the girls had gone to Haruhi or the twins, some even went to Kasiaisu.

"THAT'S IT!" Tamaki looked over at Kaoru and Kasiaisu. "BECAUSE YOU ARE SO IN LOVE YOU TWO CAN PAIR UP IN THE HOST CLUB TELL THE SAME TO HARUHI AND HIKARU!" Tamaki ran away, tears about to form I his eyes. He ran down the street, out of the view of the quartet who had watched him go.

They looked around the next day in the club. They had explained to the girls that they had to change because of Tamaki wanting to try something different. Now, Kaoru was surrounded by girls, including his amazing girlfriend, as they asked about the day and the meteorites.

"Oh Kasiaisu, did you see them?"

"Yea, I did, Kaoru here forced me on the roof with him."

Kaoru looked down at her and she smiled at the girls.

"Oh Kaoru, would they compare to the beauty of any of us?"

"No, girls, you are the sky that complemented them and looks angelic without anything needed, you look beautiful while wearing anything, and you always will."

Hikaru was holding Haruhi down, tickling her. "C'mon Haruhi; fight back!"

"How can I when you are sitting on me?"

"I don't know; try to make me get off you!"

"Or I could just tell you something if you get off me…"

He smiled and got off of her, allowing her up. She took a few deep breaths and got onto her tiptoes and whispered something into Hikaru's ear. The girls watched intensely as Hikaru turned red.

"What did you say to him, Haruhi?"

"I just said how I'm sure you ladies are going to LOVE the outfits he designed for the host club for the ball tomorrow."

"Oh, well he makes the best outfits in the whole wide world, better than my father for sure!"

When the guests left, Hikaru grabbed Haruhi's hand and kissed it gently. Mori walked to the door where his date was meeting him. Honey danced around until his girlfriend came and they began to talk about putting a curse on a cake. Tamaki looked all around and felt left out. He walked out and leaned on a wall. Then a girl with small blue eyes and long blonde hair that almost reached her ankles walked down the hall. She walked into the library, but not before smiling at Tamaki. He felt his sprits rise and watched as everyone left, feeling oddly happy. 


	9. The CD

Hikaru and Haruhi walked down the hallway, hand in hand. They had decided that they would be a team in the cub, and Kaoru with Kasiaisu. The girls agreed, going to Hikaru and Haruhi for the 'homosexual' activities and Kaoru and Kasiaisu for the 'talking and polite' activity, as the girls had put it. They walked in the class and saw an evil, sly smile on a certain brunette's face. She was at her laptop, and typing away almost sonic-speed. Kaoru was next to her, looking at the screen with a confused expression on his face. The pair at the door walked over, slowly, not trying to disturb their classmates. They looked over Kasiaisu's shoulder, only to see she was writing about her casinos and why she should have the access to run her mother's. The other day, they had gone to court, and Mizuokuzai was found guilty. She was writing about the fact that it was rightfully the heir's casinos, and that she was the rightful heir. Kaoru looked at the clock and kissed Kasiaisu on the cheek.

"C'mon, lunch is almost over, we have to get the video for all of us on the CD."

She turned and saw Hikaru and Haruhi. She sighed and pulled out a CD. She gave it to the teacher and explained that it had everyone's project on the disk. She sat down and heard the bell ring in the large academy. She watched as her classmates filled in, some kissing their girlfriends or boyfriends, some glancing at the class members of the host club and blushing, some nodding at them as they sat down. They were respected, and they knew it. But that would all soon change.

"OK class, we have two groups that have the same disk to use, so if the Hitachiins and the Fujiokas come up please?"

They all stood up and stood in the front of the class, Kasiaisu and Kaoru helping the teacher. They came to a screen that had a few places to start. They started at the beginning, clicking on the 'interviews' section. It showed Haruhi with text at the bottom that said, "Interviewed by Kaoru Hitachiin, Haruhi Fujioka."

"Let's see, fallow this and OK first question, what is your name?"

"Haruhi Fujioka"

"And where do you attend classes, Mr. Fujioka?"

"Ouran Academy, class 1-A"

"And could you please state what you are to Kasiaisu?"

"I am her only cousin from her father's side of the family."

"Ok and how is this house the way it is, basically, who's paying all the bills and how?"

"Kasiaisu runs several casinos that I have no idea how she runs. But she sure dose make it complicated."

"So, Haruhi, what are your plans for after you get out of Ouran Academy?"

"I plan on going to college and major in law."

"And, as a last question, who is your most trusted friend outside of your family?"

"Well, there is a lot, but I would have to be Hikaru, I guess."

The picture then changed to Hikaru, who was interviewed by Kasiaisu, as shown by the text.

"OK, so what's ya name, even though most people in the class know it but still."

"Hikaru Hitachiin."

"And your location of education would be?"

"I attended Ouran Academy, class 1-A."

"Your relationship with Kaoru would be?"

"He is my twin brother"

"Do you have any other siblings?"

"Yes, I have a little ungrateful sister."

"How is the money made in your family?"

"My mother is a fashion designer and my father runs a computer software company."

"What are your plans for the future?"

"I guess I will either continue with the Computer software or perhaps help my mom design clothes."

"So, whom do you consider as someone you could trust completely outside of your family?"

"Well…I guess that would be Haruhi."

"And as a final question, you are in the host club, so if you had to choose someone to pair up with that wasn't Kaoru, who'd it be?"

"Well…um…would we still have to do the whole 'homosexual tendencies?'?"

"No, not if you don't want to."

"Well, in that case Haruhi."

The next picture was Hikaru, and he was being interviewed by Haruhi.

"Ok, first off name, now, or you die."

"Hikaru Hitachiin, please no killing"

"You won't…for the moment, now where do you go to school?"

"Ouran Academy, class 1-A"

"What is your family situation?"

"I have a twerp of a baby sister, an identical twin, a mother and father who is rarely home, and yea, basically like everyone else at the school."

"Ok, so your plans for the future in business would be…"

"I am hoping to be able to make a branch off of my mother's fashion business and make school uniforms and clothes for elegant parties and such."

"OK, and lastly, what do you think of commoners?"

'Well, I think they are smart and if we just give them some more credit, and supplies, they could do what we do. The only reason we are rich is because we did it ahead of anyone else, and that made our profit."

It then showed the film that Hikaru and Haruhi had filmed. From Kasiaisu falling down with Kaoru, the Haruhi falling into the pool (Thanks to cameras Hikaru had placed in her shirt), and the last thing that was seen was Hikaru and Haruhi sitting in the sun, looking at the sky.

The class clapped and the bell rang.

"Ok, class, tomorrow we will continue, you may go now."

The four walked down the hall, and ran into Tamaki, who dragged them to the club room fast. They shut the doors and for some reason, Tamaki locked it. Everyone else in the club was already there, and looked up as the five joined the once quiet room.

"WHAT THE HELL SENPAI?" They all looked at him, yelling at him inaudible words about a giraffe being killed, shoulders being pulled out of place, and how he was a pervert. Tamaki looked at the other members, who all nodded. Kyoya poured some tea and Mori walked over with Honey, giving it to the now tired first years.

"Tama-Chan was making sure we all got here before the girls because we aren't gonna host today, we are going to just hang out here."

"Yeah"

The two three years looked at the other members of the club and sat down. Mori looked at the clock and smiled. "Mori likes clocks…" he said it so quiet that Haruhi barley heard him, but still could. She sat down, almost sitting on Hikaru.

Kasiaisu was next to her, Kaoru's arm wrapped around her. Haruhi had styled Kasiaisu's hair, and they looked almost identical, the only difference being their large eyes.

"Hay, Tama-Chan, doesn't Kasiaisu look a lot like Haruhi?"

"Yes…she dose. Wait, WITCH ONE IS MY BELOVED HARUHI?!"

Haruhi looked at Kasiaisu, who looked at her. Kaoru grappled Kasiaisu, and Hikaru gripped Haruhi. "If you can't tell them apart, then should you even be able to call her your daughter, boss?" Hikaru smirked at Tamaki and closed Haruhi's eyes. Kaoru closed Kasiaisu's eyes and kissed the eyelids gently. Hikaru kissed Haruhi's, fallowing his brother's lead. Tamaki looked at the twins and then Kasiaisu and Haruhi.

"I-I can't tell them apart."

They opened their eyes and looked at the twins. Kasiaisu rolled her eyes and sat down. She pulled out her laptop and began to type. Kaoru looked over her shoulder and read the words on the screen. "Are you writing a song?" he placed his mouth close to her ear and felt the hair that was stirred up by his breath brush across his nose.

"Yea…" She looked embarrassed and Kaoru pulled her into his lap, nuzzling his face in her hair. He kissed her temple and she giggled. She lay on top of him, her head on his chest. He lay down and petted her head. He watched her, her mouth slightly open, her hands in fists on his chest. Her eyelids were flickering, signaling her dream state. Her hair was messily beautiful, her face the cutest thing Kaoru had ever seen. She was little and small on his chest, a smile on her lips, her breathing slow and steady. "I love you…" he had whispered it next to her ear, so only she could hear it. He then slowly shook her up. She opened her blue eyes, Kaoru easily able to get lost in them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and refused to get up.

"We have to go."

"Carry me to my truck then." Kaoru sighed and picked her up, carrying her to the parking lot.

"Hikaru, we're going home."

"OK, see you soon."

Kaoru was hurt slightly, but it went away as Kasiaisu yawned slightly. He watched his girlfriend battle sleep, the cutest thing ever in his arms.


	10. Pool

Hay guys! Before I start this here is a link for my Facebook page for ALL of my FanFics: pages/Fireconakid332/230491957159523

Kasiaisu woke up and yawned. For once, her boyfriend was at his own house this morning. She took a quick shower in her personal bathroom, making sure to use Strawberry shampoo and Green Apple conditioner. She opened her window to her backyard and looked over at her balcony that faced the twins' house, and decided to open the doors and take a few good deep breaths. She got outside and saw Kaoru, shirtless, facing away from her. She knew it was her boyfriend because she had written his name in sharpie on his back as a prank after he was swimming earlier that week. She blushed and ran inside, forgetting to close the doors. She sat on her bed and slowly put on her uniform. Kasiaisu had just finished putting on her uniform when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. She jumped up and squeaked. She heard a chuckle.

"I have the cutest girlfriend ever."

"Kaoru, go back home."

"Why would I do that?" He began to kiss her neck, making her squirm slightly.

"B-Because Haruhi still has to do my hair. And I still have to eat breakfast."

"I can do your hair and feed you with my mouth."

"K-Kaoru please don't feed me like that…" She felt a deep blush on her cheeks, and felt it rise when he turned her around to show he was still shirtless. The force from him turning her made her fall into his chest. She landed face first onto his abs, and her blush made her look as red as a rose.

"D-don't we have school?"

"No, we have a random day off today and for the rest of the week. Something about a deadly chemical in the air vents."

Kasiaisu looked at him and then relaxed. "Well, I'm going to get changed then, and I'm going to check if you are right." She changed into a dark blue shirt and a pair of jeans while Kaoru went back to his house (He had a wooden plank set in-between the two houses) and put on his shirt. When he came back, she was on her laptop in her bed. She was typing and clicked something. "OK, we are staying home."

"Good, I don't want to cutest thing alive to die." He then sat down next to her and pulled her onto his lap. He kissed her neck and she squirmed again. She let out a sharp squeak as he nibbled slightly at her collarbone. He kissed her passionately and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lay down on her bed, so she was on top of him. They heard Haruhi yell at Kasiaisu and heard the door open.

"Hay, Kasiaisu we don't have scho-"She cut off her sentence as she took in the scene in front of her. She walked out and closed the door and the heard her footsteps walk away.

"We should go somewhere else." 

"Why?"

"What if your brother walks in?"

"Eek yea, but where should we go?"

"How about we cross that plank after you change into your swim suit and we go for a dip in my pool?"

"Fine"

He looked at her as she pushed him into her bathroom and changed into her blue bikini that had black swirls and a small white bow on her right hip. "Ok Kaoru, let's go." He opened the door and found his girlfriend looking like an angel in her swimsuit. He stared at her as she turned around and looked at him with a confused look on her face. She wondered how to get him out of this trance, after all, she wanted to go swim and see him half naked as he teased her and possibly messed with her. He seemed to be lost in it all, so she walked up to him and kissed his cheek. Nothing. She sighed and knew what she had to do. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to a full out kiss. She felt him grip her waist and pull her into the kiss. When the broke apart, she dragged him to the balcony and looked at the wooden plank, fear in her eyes. "Kaoru do we have to, I don't want to die."

"Kasiaisu…you won't die, I will carry you and throw you into my house if it breaks or starts to slip."

"But Kaoru that would mean you would die, or at least seriously injured."

"I would do that for you any day."

"Kaoru, I just don't want you hurt."

"Well, here's an idea, you go first then when you are at the end and inside, I go across."

"Fine"

She got on and quickly ran across, kissing her boyfriend's bedroom floor when she reached the other side. He quickly and quietly crossed and grabbed her when he had reached the other side and dragged her down the stairs and threw her into the pool. She screamed and surfaced almost immediately and saw her boyfriend somehow was in his swimming trunks.

"How the hell are you in your swimming trunks? You were just wearing a shirt and jeans." She mainly said to herself. She got in after him, her hair turning a dark brown in the water. She surfaced and splashed him in the face, getting his orange hair wet. She dived back down before he could do anything else to his sweet little girlfriend.

"Kasiaisu! I'm going to get you!" He waited until she surface and picked her up. She screamed and hit his back as he counted down.

"3"

"Kaoru don't you dare!"

"2"

"I'll give you a kiss if you don't"

"1"

Her reply was cutoff as Kaoru dived with her in his arms. He surfaced almost immediately, bringing up a soaked Kasiaisu. Before she could yell at him, he kissed her, making her melt and wrap her arms around his neck. She wrapped her legs around his middle, her hands running through his hair. He wrapped his arms around her lower back, kissing her passionately.

"Oh my GOD they're making out in the pool!" Haruhi's voice was blocked as Kasiaisu moaned into the kiss, blushing a deep scarlet. She pulled away to catch her breath and smirked, pushing Kaoru down. He landed his back on the water floating, with Kasiaisu sitting on him.

"Kasiaisu~" He pulled her down, so her top half of her body was pressed on his.

"What? You know Haruhi and Hikaru are watching us" She murmured it into his ear.

"Let's give them a show" He smirked as he pulled her down, kissing her with a goal: Gross out Hikaru and Haruhi so they would go away. So out of character, he knew that, but he wanted the pool to himself and his sweet little girlfriend whose hair was ticking his forehead.

"Your hair" He mumbled into the kiss.

"I'm not moving it" She mumbled back, and he took that moment to have his tongue dart out into her mouth. Kasiaisu gasped slightly but then had an idea. She ruffled his hair, moaning into the kiss as it grew more intense. She felt his hands grip her bottom and heard Haruhi and Hikaru voice their disgust, but couldn't make out what they were saying. It was only her and Kaoru, only the two who were kissing in the pool. She then felt the need for air. She pulled back and took a deep breath, sitting up. She was getting dry and shrugged. Kaoru seemed to notice her dryness because he then pushed her into the pool.

"K-Kaoru!" Kasiaisu surfaced and talked her boyfriend, how watched as the girl swan fast towards him. He then felt an arm around him that kept him in place as his girlfriend jumped on top of him, her chest in his very red face. She then swung a leg around so she was sitting on his back.

"K-Kasiaisu, watcha doing?" He heard his voice crack and looked at his brother who had Haruhi on his shoulders.

"We are going to play a game me and Haruhi called topple!" Kasiaisu then weaved her hands in her boyfriend's hair as she explained the game. "You see, you have to have the girls sit on the boys' shoulders and whoever pushed the other girl off wins. If the girl who is falling grabs the girl who is still on, they both lose."

"Game on" The twins stated in unison as they positioned themselves so that the girls were able to reach each other.

Haruhi attacked first, pushing Kasiaisu's left arm away from herself, while swatting her right arm. Kasiaisu responded by wrapping her legs around Kaoru's neck and pushed with all of her force towards Haruhi, who was seeing the move come and moved to the side, pushing Kasiaisu's arms away and watching as her cousin lost balance. Haruhi then locked eyes with the girl who was steading herself and locked arms with the brown eyed girl. They wrestled, and Haruhi lost her balance. Hikaru felt his little girlfriend fall off and looked over his shoulder to see that she was surfacing.

"KASIAISU! YOU WIN EVERY TIME!" Haruhi then splashed Kasiaisu who jumped off of Kaoru and made a huge splash right next to Haruhi, covering her in a large wall of water. Kasiaisu looked behind her and saw Kaoru and Hikaru were now very wet. She yelped and dove underwater as there was a large splash coming for her from Haruhi.

Haruhi leaned forward and pulled up Kasiaisu. Hikaru and Kaoru both started to splash the girl as she dove under once more. As the splashing ceased, Kaoru went under water to find Kasiaisu. He pulled her to his side and swan towards the surface of the water. As soon as they were out of the water, Kasiaisu took a deep breath and pulled Kaoru down. He looked at her quizzically underwater as she pulled him to her and began to kiss him. He quickly responded and soon they were at the surface, panting.

"Hay, guys. The chefs are making some ribs that OK?" Hikaru looked at them as they got out of the pool and nodded. He then pulled out him radio and began to tune it to a station. Haruhi looked at the ribs placed down on a table. Kasiaisu laid on a pool chair as Kaoru slowly approached her with a water gun. Haruhi sat next to Kasiaisu and watched as Kaoru approached the blue-eyed girl.

"AHH KAORU!" Kasiaisu jumped up and glared at the younger twin. He dropped the gun and stared at her blushing so hard that he was creating a new red. Her swimsuit was somewhat falling off from jumping up so fast and he could see slightly more than he was used to. She approached him as a trickle of blood came out his nose. She kicked him into the pool and watched as he fell into the water, splashing and coming to life.

"AHA! I GOT IT!" Hikaru jumped up as the radio came to life. He smiled and looked at what was happening around him. Haruhi was helping Kasiaisu with her swimsuit and Kaoru was side-hugging his little girlfriend. He looked at the three and then saw the ribs. He smiled as he took the biggest ones and began to eat.

"Hikaru! Maybe I wanted one of those!" Haruhi walked up to her boyfriend and picked up a rib off of his plate.

"Haru~ You don't need that! Let Hika eat it!" Hikaru then tried, and failed, at getting back his rib. Haruhi ate it very messily, getting sauce all around her mouth and all over her hands. AS Kasiaisu cleaned up her cousin, Kaoru swung an arm over his brother.

"How did I end up with such a mother-like cutie like Kasiaisu?" He asked to his older twin, who was glaring at his suspiciously, as if he would try to get one of his ribs.

"Because you hypnotized her into loving you" Hikaru snickered as his brother shoved him into the pool, grabbing the ribs at the last minute and walking over to Kasiaisu, smiling dreamily.

"Hay Kaoru, thanks for the ribs!" Kasiaisu grabbed one and ate it delicately, ripping off chunks with her teeth. Kaoru set the plate down and grabbed his own rib, sitting down on a couch. Kasiaisu sat next to him, her feet in his lap. He began to rub his leg, his hands clean. Kasiaisu turned to the radio that Hikaru had put on and heard a song that she had to dance to.

(This song is Heart Attack by Demi Lovato, I recommend listening to it while reading the song)

Puttin' my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

Kasiaisu got up and looked at Haruhi, who nodded and stood up facing Hikaru while Kasiaisu faced Kaoru.

Never put my love out on the line

Never said "Yes" to the right guy

Never had trouble getting what I want

But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

Kasiaisu pointed to Kaoru accusingly as she winked at him.

When I don't care

I can play 'em like a Ken doll

Won't wash my hair

Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

The two girls pretended to bounce a basketball and the boys chuckled.

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear high heels

Yes, you make me so nervous

That I just can't hold your hand

Kasiaisu began to act 'girly' by 'painting' her nails and 'wearing' high heels

You make me glow,

But I cover up

Won't let it show,

So I'm...

Kasiaisu walked over to Kaoru, their lips almost touching.

Puttin' my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

She smiled and quickly turned around and walked back to where she started.

Never break a sweat for the other guys

When you come around, I get paralyzed

And every time I try to be myself

It comes out wrong like a cry for help

Kasiaisu then showed her real colors by starting to break-dance, watching Haruhi's knowing smile and the twins surprised faces.

It's just not fair

Pain's more trouble than love is worth

I gasp for air

It feels so good, but you know it hurts

Kasiaisu flipped, jumping over Haruhi and landing right next to the pool where she flipped again, jumping up when she hit the ground and landed so she was facing her boyfriend, not even breaking a sweat.

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear perfume for you

Make me so nervous

That I just can't hold your hand

Kasiaisu put her hand over Kaoru's, but pulling back when he reached for it.

You make me glow,

But I cover up

Won't let it show,

So I'm...

Puttin' my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

Kasiaisu then flipped away from her boyfriend, instead onto the roof of the patio by doing some hardcore parkour.

The feelings got lost in my lungs

They're burning, I'd rather be numb

And there's no one else to blame (no one else)

So scared I take off and i run

I'm flying too close to the sun

And I burst into flames

You make me glow,

But I cover up

Won't let it show,

So I'm...

Kasiaisu ran across the roof, and jumped, landing on the wall separating the two proterties that were her's and the twin's.

Puttin' my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

Kasiaisu jumped, did a 360 in the air and landed in the pool, causing a large splash that drenched everyone.


	11. Summer Break Ruiened

Hikaru looked at Kaoru, who was asleep. He looked outside the double doors that led to their balcony, and saw Kasiaisu's curtains pulled back. Kaoru groaned, getting up. The younger twin got up and walked to the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face. He thought the day over as he dried off his face, yawning slightly. It was summer break and he was going to laugh at his girlfriend, tease her, and annoy his friends, anything that he could think of.

"Kao, your girlfriend is calling you" Hikaru came in with his brother's cellphone that was ringing with a funny ringtone Kaoru had set for his sweet little Kasiaisu.

"Hello?"

"KAORU! CAME OVER NOW!" She sounded excited, so Kaoru nodded and hung up; looking over at his balcony and saw Kasiaisu was up, her balcony doors open. Kaoru grabbed his wooden plank and set it in between the two houses, making his way across it.

"Hay sweetie, why are you excited?"

"OK! First, my brother is going back to work, second….I GOT MY MOM'S CASINOS!" She squealed and jumped while Kaoru smiled and brought her into a hug.

"That's wonderful Kasiaisu! And you have the summer to organize it before school begins again!" Kaoru smiled wildly while her smile faltered slightly.

"And that'll be even more money for you!"

"Yea, and as of currant, I have 721,400 yen, and that means I can get the staff new outfits, possibly from that line…"

"Hay Kasiaisu, quick question, what did your dad do?"

"He made clothes. I do too, but it's just for the casinos. He however did everything from casinos to a day out on the town. I get some money from his clothes line, but not a lot of new things have been released for more than 1,082 yen a month"

"Hmm…that's why mom said that she was OK with Hika and mw dating you and Haru"

"Eh, I'm really just tired of it all" Kasiaisu then sat on her bed, sighing.

"Well, do you designing it?" Kaoru sat next to her, hugging her.

"Yea, it's my job. Also, I have to go to all of the casinos I got in Albuquerque, New Mexico, USA, Macau in China, a few in Las Vegas and one more in Tokyo."

"You have to go to all of those places?"

"Yea, this summer in fact." She sighed and looked at him.

"A-And I will have to live in Las Vegas until I get more casinos in other places." She felt the tears in her eyes and saw Kaoru work it out in his mind.

"Y-You're leaving?" He whispered it, feeling tears fall down his face.

"Y-yea, so is Haruhi and Ranka" She then cried, only to be pulled into a hug by Kaoru.

"We'll think of a way so you can still live here, I swear" Kaoru kissed the top of her head and stoked her hair, letting silent tears fall as she cried into his chest.

How will we make sure she'll live here? We can help her create more casinos, or we can tell whoever is moving her to mind his own business…

"Why do you have to move anyways?"

"I need someone to manage my casinos in Vegas and no one will"

"Well, how about I come with you, I'm sure Hikaru will too, and find you a few managers this summer. We should at least give it a shot."

"Y-yea I guess that'll be a good idea!" She smiled. "Here's to hope."

"To hope"

Hikaru looked out of the balcony and saw Kaoru and Kasiaisu running across the plank. Hikaru looked at them as they looked at him, a gleam in their eyes.

"Hika, we have to help Kasiaisu get mangers to her casinos in Las Vega so she, Ranka, and Haruhi don't move away!"

"OK, I'm helping, but casinos, as in multiple?"

"Yea, she got her mom's, now let's pack!"

Haruhi was packed, and she heard a knock on her door. She opened it up and saw Hikaru. 'What the –"

"We are going to make sure you live in Tokyo! Meet us in front of our house!" He then gave her a kiss and ran to Kasiaisu's door, which was opened and jumped off of her balcony.

"My cousin has rubbed off on him" She rolled her eyes and walked out to the twin's house, seeing that they were there with Kasiaisu, all sitting on a rather large pile of luggage.

"Ummm…I knew that me and Kasiaisu were moving but…"

"We are going to help you be able to live here so that Kasiaisu will stop crying."

"How?"

"Simple, get her casinos managers. With four of us, it will be able to go through interviews and stuff easier."

"Kasiaisu, I'm almost mad enough that I will call you your nickname!"

"Oh god NO!"

"Nickname?" Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other, smiling evilly.

"Oh Haruhi, my sweet little girlfriend, can you tell your AWESOME and sexy boyfriend?" Hikaru lookd at her with huge eyes and snaked his arm around her waist. 

"Hmm…perhaps if we don't get enough managers, then maybe."

"Sweet!" He then remembered what would happen if they didn't get enough mangers.

"No, that sucks!"

"Yea, yea well, we better get going."


End file.
